RX-160S Byarlant Custom
The RX-160S Byarlant Custom is a variant of the RX-160 Byarlant. It first appeared in the Novel/OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is piloted by Robin Diez. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the Gryps Conflict of UC 0087, the Earth Federation reclaimed the data of the RX-160 Byarlant as it is the only non-transformable mobile suit with sustained atmospheric flight ability. However this never happened until UC 0096, where the mobile suit researchers refurbished said mobile suit into the RX-160S Byarlant Custom. The Byarlant Custom possesses enhanced speed, agility, and self-sustained atmospheric flight over the original and all these were achieved through the use of enhanced thruster units all over its body. The suit also has two new back-mounted thrusters, which also contain large-capacity fuel tanks. Other changes to the suit include arm parts taken from RX-110 Gabthley, a new feet design derived from the NRX-055 Baund Doc and the replacement of the mono-eye sensor with EFF standard compound type sensors. Two Byarlant Custom units were produced at Torrington Base, with Unit 1 being a validation unit for the enhanced thrusters and various modifications, as such it doesn't fix the Byarlant's flaw of limited armaments. Development staff have referred to the project as a composite "creature" (Chimera) of Titans mobile suits. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Cannon :A fixed armament mounted on each forearm, they are the suit's only range weapon and their power are rated at 4.7 MW. They seem to have a higher rate of fire in place of beam thickness, but that in no way makes them any less dangerous. :;*Beam Saber ::Unlike the original Byarlant, the Byarlant Custom's beam sabers are not stored in arm recharge racks. Instead the beam sabers are generated from the Mega Particle Cannons. ;*Claw Arm :While the original Byarlant has small claws for manipulators, the Byarlant Custom is equipped with two claw arms from Gabthley for improved melee combat capability. However, they are even more unsuitable for wielding weapons. Special Equipment and Features ;*Fuel Tank/Additional Thrusters History The Assault of Torrington Base The Byarlant Custom was first deployed against the Zeon remnants during the assault of Torrington Base. Although Unit 1 was launched during the attack, Unit 2 was grounded due to a start-up error. During its first deployment the Byarlant Custom Unit 1 destroyed multiple Zeon remnant mobile suits, including two AMS-129M Zee Zulu. The Byarlant Custom pushed back the Zeon remnant forces with the help of Londo Bell's Tri-Stars mobile suit team and other Earth Federation forces. Variants ;*RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02 Picture Gallery B160S34.png 66756BC67.png rx-160s.jpg|Front rx-160s-back.jpg|Rear 34534E.jpg|Byarlant Custom Unit 1 and Byarlant Custom Unit 2 5645DF.jpg B0C5645.jpg|Byarlant Custom and its pilot Rx-160s-verka.jpg|Byarlant Custom - Ka Signature: Katoki Hajime 6754BLA543.jpg|Robot Damashii - RX-160S Byarlant Custom 564788GH43465.jpg|Robot Damashii - RX-160S Byarlant Custom 78685474.jpg|Robot Damashii - RX-160S Byarlant Custom 67556BC76.jpg|1/144 Scratch Build - RX-160S Byarlant Custom 160BC453.jpg|1/144 Scratch Build - RX-160S Byarlant Custom 160S4535.jpg|1/144 Scratch Build - RX-160S Byarlant Custom Kobe Byarlant.jpg|A Byarlant Custom engaging Zeon forces at Torrington Base (Gundam Perfect File) Byarlant Custom Unit 1 Unit 2.jpg References YVFw6.jpg|RX-160S Byarlant Custom 3BC5433.jpg 4BC5444.jpg 676BC4543.jpg DXMech19Unicorn - FedScan.jpg DXMech19Unicorn - FedScan0.jpg External Links *RX-160S Byarlant Custom on MAHQ.net ja:RX-160S バイアラン・カスタム